


Not just a pretty face

by Kit_Kat369120



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: And an awesome family, And love, Cause Robert Sugden deserves respect, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat369120/pseuds/Kit_Kat369120
Summary: A collection of one-shots about how many experiences and things Robert Sugden has done and how he helps his new family in Emmerdale with them.





	1. Hairstyles

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first, ahhhhhhhhh. I am essentially in love with Robron but I think Robert sugden is the most amazing man alive and deserves so much more in terms of own storylines and recognition, meaning everything I write about is basically how great and strong he is;)  
> Tbh I love Aaron equally and he makes Emmerdale what it is but I definitely relate with Rob and feel he's so underrated, and loveeee how I think Ryan Hawley is really shy, it shows what an amazing actor he is, that he can portray this confident, 'suave' man :P

Robert and Aaron were sitting at the breakfast table relaxing, enjoying having no meetings on this Friday morning.

Suddenly loud steps began to shake the house. 

"Oh no, that's a bigger earthquake than usual." Came Aaron's annoyed voice at the silence with his boyfriend having been broken. Robert just gave him his usual look, telling him to shut up and that he loved him all in one. As Aaron predicted, an especially annoyed Liv slumped onto the sofa an incredible hour before the bus was coming. The men were confused as to why she was down and all ready, until they noticed her hair. It was a complete mess, spiking in every direction with no signs of taming. 

"Alright, darling sister. Why are you here?"

"Oh cheers, nice to see you too brother. I woke up early for my hair but Chas won't do anything with it and I'm soooooo bored of a ponytail." 

"Um sorry, but I'm not too great at whatever's going on with your hair." Liv sneered at Aaron and he sneered back. Rob rolled his eyes at their immatureness, although he secretly loved it.

"I'll do it if you want." 

Two faces whipped around as though there was an explosion, staring at Robert. Aaron was going to say how he'd missed his loopy medication that morning but Liv got in fist, laughing before saying, "go on then, I mean it can't get any worse. Wait, don't answer that," she said pointing at Aaron.

Liv ran upstairs to get a hairbrush and hairbands, laughing at Robert telling Aaron to shut up before he had even said anything, again.

Ten minutes later Aaron was staring at Robert sitting on the arm of the sofa with Liv facing forward. His hands were neatly picking strands delicately yet really confusingly. Aaron was watching how a neat and pretty plait was quickly emerging from his fiancées quick moments.

"There, all done," came Robert's voice as he hopped off the sofa and continued eating his breakfast, as if the great Robert Sugden hadn't just plaited a girl's hair. Liv smiled as she looked in the reflection of the cabinet , they were better than any plait Chas could have done. She then sat down at the table with her brother who was still staring at Robert. 

After a few minutes silence Aaron asked, "So Robert Sugden, have you been practising how to plait a lot of hair or...." 

Robert looked up and realised how strange he must have looked. "Oh, sorry, probably did look a bit weird...."

"Yeah, no kidding," scoffed Liv.

"Used to do Vic's hair, after mum died. She used to get upset that Sarah wasn't there to do it so I forced myself to learn. Trust me, it wasn't pretty at the beginning but I got good, must have remembered some of it."

Aaron and Liv were both equally touched.

"You've never told me that before," Rob looked up at Aaron's emotional voice. "Not the most exciting thing I've ever done," and they both shared a little smile, knowing how right he was.

Liv looked at the time and realised how fast that past hour had gone, because of this new family of hers. "Right, I'm off. See yous later. And Robert, thanks," and she left, really genuinely meaning it.

 


	2. Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sorta has a rough timeline but is mainly one-shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, i've just realised how amazing this fandom is, thanks so much, I love all of you and I really want to keep uploading like every other minute.

It was January and Liv was starting to stress, she had lots of mocks coming up and had been skiving a lot of school, with Gabby. She thought that she’d be all right with most of them to just turn up on the day but she hadn’t remembered Spanish. Ahhhhhhhh, the dreaded Spanish, she had to write a speech for her teacher to mark, by tomorrow, and she honestly knew nothing about Spanish. She’d been staring at the same page of her book for hours with about two words down.

“Dinner,” came Chas shouting from across the room, on her night off. Robert and Aaron had somehow heard her and came in from the pub, but she was still trying to get something down on paper. 

The three adults were sitting at the table with Chas stirring some food when they all realised Liv wasn’t there.

“Must be bad if your not eating your dinner,” came Aaron’s cheeky voice, but she just pulled a face at him, although it was true.

“Guess it is, somehow I ended up doing Spanish. How the hell am I meant to know Spanish, why the hell do I need to know Spanish,” and she threw the book down to make a point.”

Chas and Aaron sighed, both useless at school, while Rob thought about something. “Hold on, what do you have to do,” they all wondered why Rob was asking but she answered anyway,

“Write 6 stupid paragraphs on whether I like school, which I don’t so…”

“Right, hand that book over. Chas, I’ve got five minutes right?” Chas nodded in shock more than anything while her and her son stared after Robert. He had taken Liv’s pen and began to write furiously with some of the strangest words ever; in his beautiful fancy handwriting that Aaron loved.

Only a few minutes later Robert was handing Liv her book back and going to sit at the table. The other three people were still staring at him as he began to plate everyone’s food, as he had usually begun to do at every mealtime. It was Chas who’d asked first, “pretty sure you don’t have much Spanish blood Robert, so why can you suddenly write fluidly.”

“Oh, of course, I haven’t mentioned my time in Spain, have I.”

Three loud “No’s” chorused from the table at the same time, so he continued.

“London was quite boring after a while so I figured Spain would be a bit more fun. Stupid idea really, didn't even last a year, went with a part Spanish mate and the language got terribly boring but I did learn some. I would advise to stay away from Spain in general really, though food’s always good there.”

“So, is there anything you haven’t done Italy, Germany, the entirety of Asia?” Liv said, Aaron scoffed, while Chas told Robert how he really should tell them these things more, as she’s sure there’s plenty a story from Robert flaming Sugden. He smiled and they all started eating, until Robert’s phone rang. He apologised and stepped out of the room for a few minutes, everyone could hear raised voices until he resurfaced a few minutes later, looking pretty angry.

“Aaron, I’m so sorry but I need to get to London right away. Nicola’s sent me to a stupid meeting with that client I was on about last week, but I’ll be back by tomorrow night.”

“Um, yeah it’s fine, I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow,” and Aaron watched his fiancée jog upstairs. Half an hour later Robert was leaving out the back door.

“Bye, oh and Liv, never go to Germany in the winter it’s bloody freezing. Neither Asia in the summer, way, way, way too hot.” And he kissed Aaron i front of his family and went. He left three smiling faces behind, because they all knew the true Robert Sugden, who had travelled to all these amazing places and would rather stay at home with all of them and a home cooked meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got loads more chapter ideas and different directions so let me know if i should continue this.


	3. New York, New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how amazing was their christmas? That was like Emmerdale's best christmas and basically nothing happened.

Liv had finished all her exams, with help from Robert, who said that he’d learnt a lot when he had gone back to school after leaving the village. She surprisingly loved being able to know most things on the tests, and she’d hugged Robert a million times to thank him. The only trouble is, she had a stupid project due as her last task in Geography. Liv being Liv, she had left it till the day before it was due to do it, and had also chosen a subject she knew nothing about.  
All her work was spread out on the table when Robert and Aaron walked in, jumping onto the sofa, way to close together.  
“How the hell am I meant to know anything about the Empire State building if I’ve never even seen it. Ughhh, why can’t I do a project on The Woolpack?”  
“What are you going on about,” said Aaron questioningly, while Robert was still staring at Aaron’s jaw like he would do something dangerously hot if his little sister wasn’t in the room.  
“My last project in Geography is on the Empire States building which I know nothing about.”  
“Sorry, can’t help you there. Robert, Robert, hello, yeah, you in the room now? Can you help liv?”  
“Sorry, was….thinking about……work?,” Liv scoffed at his cover up and both men looked at her.  
“What were you saying?” asked Robert innocently, ignoring Liv’s truthful remark. Aaron looked at his husband with loving eyes before being interrupted by Liv, “ I have a project due on the Empire States building and I don’t know anything about it.”  
“Yeah sure, what do you need to know?” asked Robert.  
Aaron had had enough, “Bloody hell Robert, do not tell me you’ve been to New York, how do you have the time for all of this. It’s like you’re already in your 80’s.”  
“Alright, no need to be rude! I left here at 19, what was I meant to do for years, sit in a pub and wait till you showed up.”  
“Alright, fair point,” Aaron grumbled.  
“So,” Liv interrupted again, “do you know anything about the Empire States building?”  
“Yes, I lived in New York for a few months and worked in the human rights institute for a mate who had to start this new job before he could leave London. It’s located on the 39th floor but I was only there for a few months and I can only really remember the crazy parties at night. I’ll try though.” And with that Robert left his husband to go sit at the table with Liv.  
Aaron watched as his gorgeous partner patiently answered some of Liv’s wacky questions. I’ve got an amazing man, he thought. He’s been all around the world, he’s met amazing people and seen some amazing things but he’s still here with me, loving me and sitting in our home helping my moody teenage sister.  
Aaron got up and kissed his husband’s head before saying that he was off to get them all some dinner. He had just put his jacket on and was stepping out the door when he heard Liv scream, “Wait, you’ve met Obama,” bloody hell, no wonder he was so arrogant at times, he was pretty amazing but had just never had the chance to share all of his inspiring stories.  
And he walked out of his home with the biggest grin, he’d made it, Aaron thought, I don’t need anything or anyone else because I’ve got Robert flaming Sugden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm going to change this into Robert impressing other people, especially the Dingles? Mainly because I know Aaron loves him, probably Liv too, and I kinda want other people to love Rob as well.


	4. Glass of what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this up as it seemed people liked this story and I am so grateful, so I wanted to give something back. I'm sorry if it's messy but i'm being forced out fro one of those stupid family meals and I have'nt had time to even edit it:)

Robert walked into the pub with his husband Aaron on a lovely summers evening. The sun was setting over Emmerdale and many people were sitting on the array of benches outside. Chas looked rushed off her feet trying to serve all the people who wanted a drink, indoors or outdoors.

“You alright mum, let me help you. Go and put your feet up and Rob and I will sort the drinkers,” Chas smiled at her son and then at Robert, thanking them before going to the back of the pub for a well deserved rest.

The two men walked around the bar and started serving some beers, Rob was quickly pouring them from the taps but Aaron was a little bit lost, he only really knew how to pull the beer that he drank and no one else’s.

Liv had come into the pub; Robert had caught her trying to steal a glass of wine and had grabbed her from behind. She had laughed and shrugged him off, pretending not to like Rob’s big arms around her in a hug. He then got her an orange juice as she sat on a stall at the bar. They chatted about her day for a bit, as they usually did in their house at The Mill when she came home.

Rob then turned to Aaron who was serving Cain and Moira, he could easily handle Cain’s pint as the Dingle’s liked it plain and simple. And luckily Rob had turned around with Moira’s red wine, they paid and then Rob turned around to Aaron.

“When are we getting out of here, I’m sure we can persuade Liv to stay here and we’ll go home.”

“Soon, it’s quieted down so I can go and get mum in a bit and we’ll go get home.” They smiled at each other and then turned back to the bar when Chrissie, Laurence and Rebecca walked in.

“A Nigroni, a Cuba Libre, hot and a Gin and Tonic on the rocks please,” Rebecca asked mainly Aaron as Rob was looking at Liv saying something. Cain had also walked up to the bar ready to order another round.

“Glass of what?” Asked Aaron.

“This isn’t Ibiza, and Aaron here doesn’t know much about drinks,” Cain said in his usual droned voice.

“It’s okay Aaron, I’ll do this one and you can tell Liv why I bloody hate that Mathew mate she’s wants to invite round.” Aaron laughed and walked over to Liv, but was still watching his husband as he went to prepare those crazy drinks Rebecca had ordered. In a few minutes he was placing what looked like a gin sorta cocktail, rum kinda glass and an iced gin and tonic.

“Sugden, how do you know how to make the weirdest sounding drinks?” Rob was about to answer when Chrissie shouted over the top.

“He used to own a stupid bar, that was apparently doing amazing till I so called forced him back to Emmerdale.”

“Well, Sugden. You probably should have bought this pub, sounds like you were quite the barman.” Rob giggled and looked at Aaron, who quickly grabbed him over to him. He wrapped his arm round his waist and whispered in his ear,

“Sorry you had to leave your bar, you look amazing at all this stuff.”

“It’s fine,” he whispered back, “I found you here, didn’t I?” `Aaron looked up into Rob’s eyes and smiled, looking like he was about to snog his face off before Liv purposefully coughed and Rebecca loudly shouted out her thanks and that the money was o n the bar. Robert went to collect it and then poured him an Aaron a pint. Aaron took a walked round the bar to sit next to Liv, leaving his husband to finish all the service that night.

Aaron liked to just watch him and they never got time to themselves at home that night. But neither complained, they had all the time in the world and were enjoying the atmosphere. In the end they were left to close up, as Liv had gone home to avoid some jobs.

“Thanks for this boys,” Chas said as she walked in, “Cain said you’re quite the barman Rob?” He nodded. “Well, you’ll have to help out more,’ and she winked at Rob before running in and grabbing both of them for a hug. She whispered to them, “Don’t you dare let each other go,” and they both were released. They pretended to hate it but were secretly smiling. They were leaving when Chas then, quickly, whispered to Aaron, “you’ve got a pretty extraordinary man there, didn’t I tell you all alone that eh wasn’t ordinary.” Aaron then smiled a massive grin and went to join his husband on their way home together.


	5. Grease Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Holly is alive because......she should be. Much love to the best fandom everrrrr, i'm back into exams tomorrow so sorry if the posts slow down but I really want to keep posting so I'll try. Appreciate everything you guys say too xx

Holly walked into The Woolpack and angrily slumped down on a stool. Chas had walked over from chatting with her son and husband, who were drinking at the bar, to see what Holly wanted to drink.

“You alright love? How’s the farm going while Cain and Moira are on holiday?”

“It’s good, they’re back in two days so it’s no bother and Adam has been really helpful. Although the vans just broken down and I promised Adam I’d get this order delivered in Leeds by 4. I don’t know what to do because there’s no one at the garage and I’ve no idea what I’m doing.” Chas immediately felt sorry for her niece-in-law and began thinking of ways to sort out this issue.

“So, Adam still hasn’t bought that car?”

“No, I keep telling him to hurry up and buy it but he’s just wasting time. I wish I had persuaded him, the van is like flat out dead.” Robert and Aaron had been listening to the end of Holly’s conversation and were both eager to try and help.

“Holly, what’s up?” Shouted Aaron. She moved round the bar and explained the problem. Aaron was thinking of a way to solve her problem, him and Rob had become some of the most helpful people in the village and they seemed quite eager to help people in trouble.

“Well, what if I took a look at your van and Rob takes you to this dealer in Leeds. He’s only gone and got another car and it needs a bloody use.”

“You guys would do that for me?” Suddenly Robert realized something.

“God, I would but I’ve got a meeting near Manchester in an hour and Nicola’s going to kill me if I miss it again,” Rob and Aaron shared a little smile, knowing why he missed that meeting. Holly looked immediately let down and stil very worried about how she would get this order on time. They all knew how she was still gaining back the trust of her family after slipping up with drugs again. Infact, it was Rob and Aaron inviting her to their wedding that began the peace within the family.

“Hang on,” said Rob, desperately thinking of ways to help, “what if I had a look at your van and Aaron drive you Leeds. Then I wont miss this stupid meeting.”

Aaron nodded in agreement and Holly thanked him.

Aaron quickly put his hand into Rob’s back pocket and grabbed his car key, “thank for the car Rob,” and he kissed him quickly and left with Holly.

Robert downed what was left oft heir pints and followed them outside to help with unloading the order. Once they left he opened up the van’s bonnet in The Woolpack car park and began to take a look. It turned out that it was only a snapped fuse that he could quickly fix with the right tools.

 

“Chas, have you got Aaron’s old tools in the cellar.”

“Yeah, sure. Go and get them, they’re just on the shelf under the stars.” She watched him quickly jog down the steps into the cellar.

“Right, thanks Chas.”

“It’s all right. Thanks for helping. What’s wrong with the van anyway?”

“Oh, it’s just a fuse. Small but it was completely snapped, I’m sure I can sort it out now with these old things.” Chas watched as her son-in-law walked back outside and smiled, he had changed quite a lot.

 

Rob had finished the car and dropped the tools inside before taking Aaron’s car, on his way to his meeting. He wasn’t looking forward to it but didn’t mind as Aaron said he’d meet him in the pub afterwards for tea, so he had something to look forward to.

*

Aaron and Holly were sitting in a booth of the pub that evening as Chas was bringing some drinks over. “Thanks Aaron. You and Rob have been amazing, I’ll make sure I pay you back somehow. Tell you what, this dinner’s on me”

“Really, thanks, I’m sure Rob will be buzzing. Here he is now.”

“Alright you two.” Rob said as he walked in, he kissed Aaron quickly and sat next to him. They didn’t really care what anyone thought of them and would usually kiss in public, they both had this sense of freedom that was achieved after getting married, it had done them both amazing.

Chas was finishing her shift so came and sat next to Holly with the boys, Adam had also joined them and was having a pint with the others after work.

“What was wrong with it anyway, Rob?” asked Adam, having just heard of the day’s disasters.

“Ummmm, oh yeah, the compact diffuser spring wasn’t working so I lifted up and the fuse had snapped. I’ve managed to fix it temporarily but you’ll have to get a new one within a month though.”

“Bloody hell Rob,” said Aaron, “I don’t even know what that means, how did you figure that out in an hour. The other three were all looking at him too.

“Oi, you’re not the only grease monkey round here,” he said, looking into Aaron’s eyes and smiling. “I worked at that garage long before you did, long before any of you were even here. And I did actually know what was going on, grease monkey.”

They all laughed, a bit shocked and amazed at Rob’s proudness of being a mechanic, they knew he had changed but they actually liked who he had become. Aaron had put his hand on his husband’s knee and silently whispered to him while the other three were talking about Cain and Moira’s holiday.

“Cheers, you really helped them and it was a good thing to do. You wanna go home early? Liv’s out tonight.” Rob smiled and turned his head towards his husband so that his cheek was just brushing Aaron’s forehead. “I’m in,” and he grabbed Aaron’s hand and left the other’s behind, walking home hand in hand.


	6. My family, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Rob and Belle, might explore it more. What do you think? What characters or relationships do you want me to write about next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like i've been gone for years. All of my formal exams are over so I at least could get this up. I've got another two weeks till all of my exams are done so please bare with me. XX

Belle had been missing for a whole week. A whole week of Lisa stressing, of Zak tiring himself out and of all the Dingles searching the streets of Hotten. The Woolpack had become the centre for their searches, every evening the Dingles and their extended family would meet for a drink and go over the places they’d searched and what the police were saying.

Aaron had been stressing, like all of them, over where his young aunt could be. Rob had been witnessing his boyfriend slowly deteriorating as the days grew and grew. Obviously, he wanted to help find Belle but he mainly wanted to make sure Aaron was okay. He knew the only thing he could do was to find the girl. So that’s what he did.

 

Rob walked into the pub at the usual meeting time of 7pm, with his phone pressed to his ear while he walked to Aaron at the bar. The rest of the Dingles were all sitting around the massive table at the front, while Aaron was collecting the drinks from Chas and Charity. He smiled at his boyfriend and brushed his hand on his elbow, as a hello. It was small, but Rob noticed and smiled back with warmth.

 

“Yep, no. I don’t know why. Do you think you could give me his number? Seriously, that would be amazing, yeah listen, I’ll owe you one. Cheers Gaz, speak soon. God, yeah, way too long.” Aaron tuned confusingly to Robert after putting another couple of pints down.

“Who was that?”

But Rob was already on the phone to another number; his face was beginning to light up as he listened to a woman, this time, prattle on.

“God, hello Cass. I know I’m sorry; it’s been so long. Yeah, no it’s not that. I would have called if I even had your number. Well I’ve just spoken to Gaz, who gave me it after some information.” Rob looked at Aaron who was staring at him with curiosity so he turned his phone onto speaker.

“What information, Rob?” came a sweet, little high-pitched voice on the end. Chas was also listening to the conversation.

“Gaz says your sister lives in Hotten?”

“Yeah, what’s that got to do with anything.”

“Well, you know I’m back in Emmerdale right?”

“No, I had no idea. I rarely see nay of the others. It’s definitely not like it used to be.”

“How do you mean?” Rob was trying to ignore the increasing looks he was getting from the Dingles.

“Well, we’ve all got lives. None of the illegal activities we used to get up, no one’s been on the game for years. Although, now you mention it, my little sister, you know the one on Hotten?”

“Yeah, yeah….”

“She’s living in a flat with some real dodgy people. I tried to warn her but she only reminded me of that dump we were living in and said that their dodginess didn’t compare to us. She’s right of course so I haven’t got her to leave yet.” Rob looked up to his boyfriend who was still giving him the weirdest glare. “Just hang on,” he whispered to Aaron and got back to the phone call.

“So, sorry to be blunt but the real reason I called was because one of my boyfriend’s family members has disappeared and she’s a young girl suspected to be in Hotten. I took a chance calling Gaz and he said that he was living in Preston and couldn’t help me but then remembered a night out with your sister, Liz.”

“Hold on, you finally came out. God Robbie he must be special, I tried for years to get you to,” Rob ignored the looks from now all of the Dingles and focused on his phone while Cassie continued. “Yeah, I couldn’t make it but I knew they met up on Wednesday, he said he was gonna work on getting all of us back together as well.”

“Sounds good but he also said that Liz had someone staying at this big flat.”

“That’s right, I spoke to her about this girl. She said that she found her on the streets on Sunday morning, freezing, and felt sorry for her. Reminded her of herself or something terribly sentimental that I tried to ignore.” Robert saw the Dingles getting a bit impatient at their obliviousness.

“Cut to the chase Cass, come on, you never really change.”

“Shut up Robbie, you sound identical. Right, sorry, so this girl was about 17 and Liz took her in. She wouldn’t tell anyone where she from but they said that she’s got a proper Yorkshire accent.” Robert turned around to all of the Dingles staring at him, he asked Lisa to listen and consider whether the person his mate was about to describe could be Belle.

“She’s about 5ft 12 with medium light brown hair. Pretty face, apparently, and only one pair of clothes. A grey, long sleeve top and light skinny jeans, all quite dirty but nice anyway. Slim figure and keeps herself to herself, although nice considering she’s in that house.”

“Oh my God,” gasped Lisa, “that sounds exactly like her, she left on Saturday and they’re her clothes.” Rob nodded, “right, hang on.”

“Cass, I think that’s exactly who I’m looking for. Thanks so much, let me know about that meet up. What’s the address of this place.”

“I’ll text it but Robbie, listen, you remember the old days. It’s rough out there. Liz will recognize you but anyone unknown appears and she’ll shut the whole place down, everyone will move to the middle of nowhere and oyur mate will be lost!”

“Yeah, I remember Cass. You don’t forget them, thanks again. Get back to me about the others. Bye,”

“Bye Rob.” He cut the call and grabbed Aaron, dragging him over to the Dingles. They all looked at him.

“What’s going on, Sugden?” came Cain’s gruff voice.

“It sounds like I’ve find Belle. An old mate’s sister is living in a massive house share in Hotten, full of misfits but has taken in a homeless girl just last week.”

Aaron squeezed his boyfriend’s knee in gratitude for his attempts, and Rob smiled back.

‘Right, lets go get her then,” Zach almost shouted as he stood up.

“Hold on a minute, you can’t go rushing into places like these. They’ll have hundreds of back-ups to escape if anyone foreign knocks on their door.”

“Ughhh,” slumped Cain, “ hate it when Sugdens right.”

“What do you propose then?” asked Lisa, glaring at Cain and her husband, Zach.

“Uhhhhhh, go home. I’ll only be an hour checking out this address and I’ll meet you there if I find anything. A few grumbles came from the Dingles in mixed hate and agreement.

“Rob, I’ll come. This aint sounding great,” Aaron blurted as he stood up.

“No, it’s fine. I know Liz and probably some of the others. If they see you it’s over, let me try this.” Without giving him a chance to answer, Rob kissed Aaron and walked out the door. The dingles left off home quickly, hung in suspense.

*

“Ring!!!! Ring!!!!” Rob looked through the window of the big, seemingly abandoned house. Suddenly, Liz’ face appeared as she walked down the corridor. She was lot older than he remembered, having obviously changed a lot in the years since he’d last seen her. She opened the door, slowly and cautiously .

“Robert?”

“Yeah, hello Liz. I’m sorry to bother you but I need to come in.” She, still cautiously, let Robert into the room.

“What are you doing here Rob? No one’s see you in years, since you completely dropped off like all radars. There are rumors you turned posh, though there were also ones you died. God, even Gaz didn’t really know.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I was still a bit mad but I should of stuck around. We can catch up some other time, but first I heard you were looking after a homeless girl?”

“Yeah, we are.”

“I think I know her, can I see her?”

“Of course, she’s sleeping upstairs. None of the boys are in so you’ll be all right. Follow me.”

 

“In here…” Liz walked in with Rob following behind her. On the floor was a thin mattress with layers of dirty sheets, in ruffled layers. And there, on top, lay Belle. She looked thin and ill but also peaceful, sleeping on her side facing the door. Robert sighed with relief.

“Thank God, it’s her. Sorry, it’s my boyfriend’s aunt in some weird way. He’s got this massive family.” Liz smiled, “Cass always it was never just girls woth you. Probably should have believed you. She’s been asleep for aged and hasn’t ate so good luck trying to get her home. Good seeing you snd we will arrange that meeting. Forgive, but you know the way out and you also know this lifestyle, always something going on.”

“God, yeah. Thanks so much.”

Rob took one glance at her blonde hair swishing down the stairs. He then looked back to the sleeping figure, she looked so peaceful and he couldn’t bare to wake her.

So he picked her up, one arm under her neck with the other under her legs. She was so light as he gently carried he figure down the stairs and strapped her into his admittedly tiny car

*

“Knock. Knock.” At least three people sprang up to answer the door at Wishing Well Cottage. Aaron got it and smiled as he saw his boyfriend, even happier that he was carrying Belle in his arms.

“Come in,” Rob walked into the middle of the room still holding the sleeping girl. Lisa had rushed over and began fussing around getting loads of cushions at the top of the sofa. Rob dropped her carefully onto the sofa and slowly placed her head down on the mound of pillows. He stood back and grabbed Aaron’s waist, pulling him close as they watched Lisa stroke her daughters face. She stirred but still strayed sleeping comfortably on the sofa.

“She’s been asleep the whole time. A friend says she hasn’t eaten but she’s been looked after well. It’s a nice place really.”

“I’m sure,” mumbled Cain, “owww” he exclaimed as Chas wacked him. “Oh, right, thanks for finding her and bringing her home. I owe you a pint Sugden.”

“No it’s fine,” and he pulled Aaron even closer and walked out the door. Although not without more shouts of thanks and even a ‘your amazing’ thrown in, probably from Lisa.

Suddenly, Rob’s whole body was pressed against the wall outside Wishing Well and Aaron’s lips were finding his mouth. Rob grabbed his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him even closer so he was pressed up between his legs. They parted only for air, where Aaron whispered, “I love you, bad boy Sugden.”

*

It was the first family meeting since Belle was found. Just a meal; even Rob was invited. He entered with Aaron’s hand on his back, into a happy and already drunk atmosphere. The two had sit down with a beer when Belle walked over. She lowered herself in front of Rob and sat on the table directly facing the sofa.

“I think I owe you the biggest thanks.” Rob’s face lit up, “it’s fine, really. Your all my family, right?” Aaron looked up with tears of joy in his eyes.

“Of course we are. But it’s not just fine. Your amazing, I don’t know anyone who’d do that for me and you’ve basically saved my life, let alone my mum’s heart.” The three giggled.

“How did you find me anyway?”

“Ohhh, it's the longest, most boring story ever. Don’t worry.”

“Actually,” interrupted Aaron, : I think you’ll want to hear this…..”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How amazing have the last few episodes been though? God I just love Robron drama and honestly cant wait for this wedding!!!!!! Much love Kxx


End file.
